


Rutinas y otros juegos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: En cuanto abre la puerta le asalta el olor a comida casera y sonríe inconscientemente porque sabe que Eddie está haciendo la cena. Escucha la risa de Christopher de fondo y se siente increíblemente feliz.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rutinas y otros juegos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Situado durante la S3.  
> Fandom: 9-1-1  
> Pairing: Buck/Eddie  
> Prompt: cerezas

En cuanto abre la puerta le asalta el olor a comida casera y sonríe inconscientemente porque sabe que Eddie está haciendo la cena. Escucha la risa de Christopher de fondo y se siente increíblemente feliz.

Deja la bolsa con sus cosas en la entrada y camina hacia la cocina, apoyándose en la isla para ver cómo Eddie trastea con los sartenes y las ollas. Se lame los labios mientras repasa con la mirada el fibroso cuerpo de su compañero.

\- Llegas temprano –Eddie le mira por encima del hombro sin dejar de remover.

\- Había poco tráfico.

\- Sería un detalle que dejaras de mirarme el culo y me ayudaras.

\- Pero sería más aburrido –Eddie ríe y a Buck se le acelera el corazón.

Se aproxima a su amigo y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver qué está cocinando. Su estómago ruge en cuanto el olor le llena las fosas nasales, haciendo reír a Eddie.

\- Voy a saludar a Chris y luego me pongo con la ensalada –Eddie roza su nariz con la suya antes de que se aleje.

Se acerca hasta el comedor donde Christopher está viendo la televisión, se sienta a su lado y le da un beso en la frente mientras revuelve su pelo. El niño sigue viendo la televisión después de dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal, amiguito?

\- Muy bien, Buck.

\- Me voy con tu padre a hacer la cena, ¿vale? –Christopher asiente y ríe, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, haciéndole sentir feliz por tenerle en su vida.

Regresa a la cocina y saca lo que necesita para la ensalada de la nevera y lo deja sobre la encimera de la isla. Lava las verduras y las trocea antes de volcarlas en la ensaladera sin dejar de mirar a Christopher para asegurarse de que está bien. Casi ha acabado cuando Eddie saca una fuente con cerezas del frigorífico y la deja a su lado.

\- A Christopher no le gustan si están demasiado frías –dice como toda explicación, así que asiente y termina de aliñar la ensalada.

A la cena aún le faltan unos minutos y Buck aprovecha para poner la mesa. Cuando vuelve a la cocina y se apoya en la isla, coge una cereza de la fuente y se la lleva a la boca, chupando la fruta mientras juega con el rabito entre sus dedos distraídamente. Hasta que Eddie se pone delante y le mira los labios fijamente.

\- Deja de hacer eso.

Se saca la fruta de la boca y mira a su compañero con el ceño fruncido, confundido porque no sabe qué ha hecho para hacer que Eddie le mire de esa forma y mucho menos para que use ese tono serio con él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?

\- Provocarme –la voz de Eddie suena grave y un poco ronca.

Sólo entonces Buck comprende a qué se refiere su amigo y sonríe, llevándose la cereza a la boca, ya sin rabito, para sostenerla entre sus dientes. Eddie se inclina y muerde la cereza, besando sus labios cuando lo hace.

Su boca se llena del jugo de la fruta, que resbala lentamente por su barbilla haciendo que Eddie lama el rastro rojo con su lengua.

Saca el hueso de la cereza de su boca antes de masticar la mitad de la fruta que ha quedado en su boca, pero lo hace lentamente, disfrutando del modo en el que Eddie mira sus labios y se relame.

\- Cuando Christopher esté dormido, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –Eddie se acerca para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Pero Buck quiere algo más que eso, así que pone la mano en la nuca de su compañero y abre la boca succionando los labios de Eddie mientras pega sus cuerpos. Su amigo gime contra sus labios y le devuelve el beso, poniendo sus manos en sus glúteos para empujarle contra sus caderas.

\- Deja de provocarme, Buck –ríe mientras Eddie se gira para servir la cena.

No deja de sonreír mientras ve cómo su compañero llena los platos y no puede evitar la tentación de llevarse una nueva cereza a la boca para juguetear con ella, pero esta vez lo hace conscientemente, jugando con la fruta con su lengua, succionándola y luego tirando del rabito para sacarla.

\- Eres una calientapollas, Buck.

\- Mentira –susurra, tan cerca de Eddie que puede notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa–. Eso implicaría que no voy a hacer nada más y tengo pensado comerme tu polla exactamente igual que me como las cerezas. Con calma y mucho cuidado.

Sólo por ver la cara de Eddie en ese momento merece la pena la cantidad de horas que va a pasarse de rodillas después de la cena.

Se aleja con dos de los platos y los deja en la mesa sin dejar de sonreír. Eddie avisa a Christopher para que se siente a cenar y mientras esperan a que el niño alcance su silla, su compañero se le acerca por detrás y le susurra al oído.

\- Me voy a tomar eso al pie de la letra, Buck.

Eddie se sienta junto a su hijo y le dedica su sonrisa más angelical mientras Buck se maldice porque el tiempo va a pasar demasiado lento hasta que Christopher esté dormido.


End file.
